


I'm done with your shit

by cedesfilms



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: #richietozier #stanleyuris #anal #teasing #daddykink, #stozier #smutsmutsmut #stoziersmut #toys #it #itsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedesfilms/pseuds/cedesfilms
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 21





	I'm done with your shit

"Stan, Stan, Stan!!!" Richie said shaking Stanley repeatedly. "WHAT THE HELL RICHARD" Stan said pushing Richie off of him. "What do you want" Stanley said sitting up on his elbows and eye-balling Richie. "Nothing" Richie said smiling. Stanley got the pillow from behind him and threw it at Richie causing him to fall off the bed and hit his head. "Ow that hurt" Richie said pouting and rubbing his head. "That's what happens when you wake me up out of my sleep." Stan says annoyed "well ok I'll leave you alone" Richie said leaving the room "thanks" Stanley said going back to sleep

**Few Hours Later**

"Stanley your phone is ringing" Richie said from the hallway entering the bedroom "Hello" Stanley said answering the phone with the raspy voice "Hey Stanley me and the losers are going out to go eat would you and Richie like to go?" Beverly said sounding a little bit excited. Richie shaked his head violently, smiling. "Sure we'll meet you there in a few minutes" Stanley said rubbing his eyes "Bye Bev" Stanley said very tiring. "Bye Stanley" And they hung up the phone. "Okay rich I guess we're going out to eat so hurry up and get dressed." Stanley getting out of bed. Richie went to go get dressed and head downstairs to wait for Stan. Stanley got dressed brushed his teeth and took a shower. Stanley came downstairs and Richie was waiting. "Finally Stanley you took forever." Richie says standing up and pushing his hair back. "shut up Richie and come on" Stanley said annoyingly. Richie ran up behind him and hug him from the back. "But daddy" Richie said pouting "Richie don't do this right now" Stan said looking back at him. "Fine" Richie said upset. They got to the restaurant and meet all of the losers at a table. "Hey guys" Richie said sitting down next to Bill. "Hey" Stan said sitting next to Eddie. "Bill I got to ask you a question?" Richie says whispering into his ear "yeah what is it" bill said with a furrowed eyebrow "can you help me make Stanley jealous" Richie said smiling "um sure" Bill said unsure "you have to act like your flirting with me and stuff" Richie said rubbing his hand on the back of Bill's head. "Ok" Bill said smirking. Bill put his hand on Richie's thigh and started rubbing it. Bill act like that he whispered something in Richie's ear and made him laugh. Stanley doesn't like what's going on and he's eye balling them at this point. "Stanley what's wrong" Beverly said with a furrowed eyebrow "They're fucking flirting over there like I'm not fucking right here" Stanley said getting upset. "Stanley calm down they look like that their playing" Beverly said attempting to calm Stanley down. Bill licked the back of Richie's neck and squeezed his thigh. Richie bit his lip and looked at bill in his eyes. Stanley got frustrated so he just got on his phone and put earphones in blocking out all sounds. "WTH is wrong with you richie" Bev said whispering-yelling "No don't do that he wouldn't give me no attention this morning but it's ok" Richie said playing with bills knuckles. "Ok I don't want to be apart of this" Beverly said leaning back. Bill put his hand up Richie's shirt and whispered something. Richie's eye widened and looked at him. Bill smirked and Richie laughed. "You're crazy bill" Richie said smiling uncontrollably. Stanley took his headphones out and stood up. "Bye guys, come on Richie we're leaving" Stanley said trying so hard to look normal. "But I don't want to go" Richie said folding his arms "come on Richie" Stan said giving Richie a irritated look. "Ok" Richie said standing up and following Stan out the door. They got in the car and drove. The ride was silent and made Richie feel guilty. "Im sorr-" Richie tried to say but got cut off "you've been a bad boy Richie now you're going to have to get punished." The rest of the ride was silent once again. They entered the house and Stanley put all his stuff down and turned around to Richie. "Go upstairs and take off all your clothes" Richie ran upstairs and quickly took off all his clothes. Stanley was going upstairs to go to the bedroom. He opened up the door and closed it and locked it and pushed Richie to the wall. "You've been a bad boy Richie" Stanley said rubbing his body "You flirting with Bill" "I'm sorry Staniel I don't know what gotten into me" Richie said putting his hands over his face "Richie you knew exactly what you were doing" Stan said taking off Richie's shirt and pants and pushed them to the side. Stan slid Richie's boxers off and started to jerk Richie. "Oh FUCK Stan" Richie said grabbing Stanley's shoulders. Stanley slowed down on purpose to piss Richie off. "Stan go faster" Richie said whining. "No can do kitten you have to pay for you mistakes" Stanley said going slower than before. Out of nowhere Stanley started to jerk fast. "FUCK" Richie managed to breathe out. "You like Rich" Stan said smirking. "Yes D-Daddy I like it s-so fucking much" Richie said breathing heavily. Stan started to kiss on his neck "Holy Shit" Richie said clawing at Stan's back. All of a sudden Stan stop. "Daddy no, don't stop" Richie said putting his head on Stan's shoulder "This is a punishment Richie" Stan said walking away to the closet "Lay on the bed with all fours" Stan said coming out of the closet with a box. Richie laid on all fours while waiting for Stanley. Stanley came up from behind and put a cock ring on Richie's cock. Richie gave Stan the I'm sorry look. "Don't look at me like that this is your fault so blame yourself baby" Stanley said placing a kiss on Richie's forehead. "Is it ok if you do it without a condom stanny" Richie said fluttering his eyelashes. "Fine since we don't have any diseases." Stan said eye-balling him. Stan grabbed a vibrator from the box and put lube on it. He put it on the highest setting and slid it into Richie very slowly. "Fuck" Richie said throwing his head back. "Get used to this rich because you might have to cum from this" Stan said with a smirk. He sat down and put headphones in to ignore Richie. Richie started to move around to get it to hit his prostate but it isn't working. "Shit" Richie said arching his back. "What's wrong baby" Stan said taking out his headphones. "Daddy please I'm sorry I won't do it again just please..." Richie pushed his head to the mattress in frustration. "What this?" Stan asked pushing the vibrator in and out "fuck yes" Richie said throwing his head back. Stan's pants started to get tight around him. "Fuck it" Stan said sliding off his pants and taking off his shirt. He put lube on his dick and took out the vibrator. He turned Richie around and put his dick to his hole. "Is this what you've been waiting for all day" Stan said pushing all the way in. "Yes daddy" Richie whined "fuck your so tight" Stan said going at a steady pace. "Faster stanny" Richie whined. Stan started to go faster. "Fuck stan" Richie said throwing his head back. "You like that rich" Stan said smirking. "Yes daddy I like it so fucking much" Richie said gripping onto Stan's shoulders. Stan went harder to find his prostate. "FUCK" Richie said gripping onto Stan harder. Stan laughed and started to miss it on purpose. "Daddy no" Richie said pushing down on it. "Don't forget this is a punishment rich... Beg for it if you want it so bad" Stanley said smirking "daddy please I need you to make me cum, I'll be so fucking good I promise" Richie said desperately "ok only since you asked so nicely." Stan said making eye contact with him. Stan started pounding him hard. "FUCK DADDY" Richie yelled out " you like that don't you slut." Stanley said breathing heavily. "Yes, I like it so fucking much" richie said holding him closer if possible. Stan put his leg up to get a better angle. "Oh my FUCKING god" Richie said in moaning in Stan's ear. "I'm gonna cum daddy" Richie said leaning back on his hands. Stanley went faster and gripped Richie's cock. "Daddy!!" Richie said said gripping stan's biseps. "I want you to cum all over me and make me y-yours." Richie managed to get out. "SHIT, I'm gonna cum" Stan said letting go of Richie dick. "Fuck daddy" Richie said while Stan fucking him through his high. "FUCK" Stanley said cumming few seconds later. Stanley rode out his high and collapsed next to richie. "Stanny" Richie turning to Stan "mmm" Stan said making eye contact "you know I'll never cheat on you right" Richie said hugging Stanley. "Yeah I know" said with a soft smile. Stanley went to the bathroom and got a towel and cleaned up their mess. They both put on some comfortable clothes and laid back in the bed. "Can we go to sleep stanny." Richie said yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Yeah of course" Stanley said pulling the covers over them.


End file.
